


Second Chances

by JenInWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenInWonderland/pseuds/JenInWonderland
Summary: Someone the Winchesters thought they would never see again is back.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Initially written on my Tumblr (all-theimaginess)and in 2017. Still potentially working on another part to make this a series, but we'll see how this goes. Oh, and reader is a hunter as well.

It was finally getting warm and you loved it. You were on your way back to the bunker after getting groceries.

You walked down the stairs carrying bags into the main part of the bunker. “Guys, I’m here. Dean, you will be happy. There’s pie to be had,” you called out as you made your way to the kitchen. You were putting things away when you heard footsteps coming up behind you. “Must be some kind of record..” You turn to find a blond man standing in front of you, covered in dirt. He looked pissed.

“Who the hell are you?” You asked, “And how did you get in here?”

The blond smirked and chuckled sardonically. “You must be new here.”

You were so focused on the stranger that you didn’t notice Dean walk in looking for pie. The tall hunter stopped dead in his tracks after the blond spoke. “Adam?”

Your gaze snapped to the older Winchester. Adam turned, “You son of a bitch.” His voice was hard and gravelly. He lunged toward Dean and you moved quickly to get between them. “Friend of yours?” You look at Dean, trying to read his expression.

“Brother.” He stated plainly.

“Brother?” you asked, somewhat dumbfounded. Hunters had always talked about Sam and Dean Winchester and everything they had been through. Other hunters apparently neglected to mention the youngest Winchester.

“Oh, so now you remember.” His tone was bitter and biting.

“Okay so, hold on. Let’s everyone just calm down. Come and sit at the table,” you gestured to the long table in the main area. Once everyone was seated you spoke once more. “Anyone want to fill in some gaps for me?” You were looking more to Dean than Adam.

“It’s a long and complicated story.” He said as he leaned forward and put his elbows on the table.

Adam crossed his arms at his chest and sat back in his chair. “Can’t wait to hear this one.”

You rose your eyebrows and waited for Dean to continue.

Dean sighed and began. “Adam is mine and Sam’s half-brother. We met him right before our first apocalypse. He ended up taking my place as Michael’s vessel just like Sammy was Lucifer’s. Stuff went down and they both ended up in the cage… I tried to get both of you out, you have to know that. …I was given a difficult choice. They said that I could only save one of you.”

“Oh, so I became the sacrificial lamb because I haven’t known you my whole life? Screw you Dean.” Adam was fuming. “You left me to rot for ..what year is this?”

“2017,” you answered quickly.

He nodded as a thank you before continuing his rant. “You left me in the cage to rot for 7 years!” He glanced up for a moment before glaring back at Dean. “Hey Sam, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

You sighed and shook your head slightly. ‘Winchesters,’ you thought to yourself before looking back at the long haired Winchester. You patted the seat next to you and saw him sit from the corner of your eye.

Sam looked about as surprised as Dean was to see their youngest brother. “You’re alive,” he spoke.

“Yeah, no thanks to you two…” He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well, you look good for having survived that long..” You said offhand, earning questioning looks from the older Winchesters. “Trying to defuse the tension,” you said before you slouched down into your seat.

“How’d you even get out?” Sam questioned.

“I had some help from an angel. I guess that they decided that I deserved more, and who am I to pass that opportunity up. My ‘family’ had seemingly forgotten about me, so I thought, ‘why not?’.” Adam stated plainly. “So much for trusting blood and the power of love.”

“What angel?” Dean asked.

“He said to call him Loki when you asked, and not to come looking for him. Then he dropped me outside the bunker.” Adam had an unamused look on his face as he scratched the back of his neck.

Sam and Dean shared a knowing glance. Other than a fair amount of anger, Adam seemed to be fairing well so far. Sam and Dean would have to keep an eye on him to make sure. “You got somewhere to stay?” Dean asked and Adam shook his head. “You can stay here then. We’ll get you some clothes. Bedrooms are down that corridor.” Dean explained and pointed.

“Come on, I’ll show you,” you smiled warmly as you rose from your chair. Adam nodded and rose from his seat. There was no point in arguing since he had nowhere to go and everyone he knew thought that he was dead. On top of that, a shower sounded like heaven. Maybe staying in this place wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
